Truth and Reason
by IrisMagic101
Summary: The thing that has always defined Bella and Edwards relationship is that he is a vampire and she is not. And due to that simple and misleading fact Edward leaves Bella to lead a normal life. The arrival of a new student with similar looks to her vampire,
1. Anthony Masen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.

Everything passed by me in blurs. The world continued to carry on and spin around me, yet I never moved. With every inch that I took, I felt not even a single graze of the winds soft touch, the sun against my skin, the rain pouring down on my head. Nothing seemed real anymore. Without him, everything was a lie.

Like the burning sunshine pouring through the open window, warm and bright. Joyously bound to bathe the earth in its heavenly light. It seemed so redundant, so pointless to me now. I had no reason to look forward to the sun that had once before him brought the happiest of feelings out of me. And no reason to hope to see the clouds I despised roll in above me with a strange anxious itching. He would never come. I would never see his lovely face again basked in the moons glow.

As if he'd never existed.

Students ran around about the hallways, busy studying for tests, talking about the days coming drama and pop quizzes. Yet again I didn't hear the words as solidly as I should. I heard nothing. All I felt was the time slipping by, hopelessly. When once I hoped he would grant my wish and make time stand still for me, I found myself now hoping and praying it could all just stop. End.

" Alright. Are we all excited for yet another reading of our exhilarating text?" Mr. Brown sarcastically asked with overdone enthusiasm.

The class replied with moans of objection and grunts of inescapable surrender. As if their protests would change the matter. I reached into my book bag and pulled out the thick text of Human Biology: Concepts and Current Issues. Turning it to the page with my make shift book mark I had created with a yarn of string wrapped around a stone bead.

The class played a game of popcorn, calling on a random person from the class without a set organized route. I didn't have the anticipation of waiting to be called on. But instead I had the clammy hands, and the burning cheeks whilst I waited for one of my peers to call out my name unexpected.

Finally the time had come. My face burned at an all time fever as I stumbled over the words, licking my lips relentlessly as I tried to regain my place.

Taking a deep breath I began. " Cells reproduce by dividing in two. Indeed, cell division (cell reproduction) is one of the defining features of life. For a single-celled organism, cell division is the equivalent of organism reproduction-"

Someone cleared their voice loudly from the front of the class. The entire class including myself looked up in unison to the familiar voice.

" Mr. Brown. Your new student." The secretary announced to Mr. Brown with a wide smile. She held out her hand for the tall and slender boy to enter the classroom.

A shy smile spread over his full lips. He watched the floor as everyone's eyes bored into the back of his. Girls were instantly glued to his good looks. Leaning over in the aisles to whisper to one another and giggle amongst themselves. I took one look and looked away. As interesting at it was to have a new student, I couldn't find it within myself to care to much. It wasn't the _one student _I wished with all my might to come back.

I gazed out the window, holding my finger at the line where I had been rudely interrupted. I wondered where he was. What he was doing. He surely wasn't thinking about me. That would be completely half ass backwards. If he was thinking of me at all, it must be because of the weight of his guilt. I knew Edward loved me. But I also knew it just wasn't enough, or equivalent to the way that I loved him. It was childish for me to ever believe that someone so flawless could feel so deeply for me.

A light gust of sweet air rushed passed my nose, abruptly dragging me out of my thoughts. Something oddly familiar to the sweet scent. I could almost taste it on my tongue.

Turning my head the slightest I realized the outline of dark hair of the new student behind me, the bangs of his flat hair dangling over his forehead and into his eyes. Quickly I turned my head back around as I realized his had turned the slightest as well, something bright and brilliant about his eyes.

Mr. Brown leaned against his desk, crossing his hairy arms over his chest.

" Anthony, where are you from?"

The first though ran through my head like a dark cloud hanging over, _Edward Anthony Cullen. _I rolled my eyes.

Anthony cleared his throat behind me. It sounded much more like a strangled gag to me though. " Chicago sir."

" Ah!" Mr. Brown exclaimed as he brought his hands together with a loud clap.

" I love the city. I have never lived their myself but I have been there from time to time. Amazing."

I heard a little grunt from Anthony behind me. Another thought invaded me, _born in Chicago in 1901._ Was this new kid going to constantly remind me of my long gone vampire love?

" My family has lived there for many years. More like decades." He spoke from behind me, his voice shaky as the dozens of eyes kept their place on his strange and unfamiliar figure.

" Is that so? Very interesting." Mr. Browns mustached smile grew wide and he nodded his head in approval. " Well then class. Treat Mr. Mason well and be sure to show him around. Let us continue. Bella, where you left off please."

_MASON!! _I spun in my seat and stared right into the emerald green eyes of the new guy behind me. My breath was nearly knocked out my lungs by the strong punch of shock. His face, his eyes, his hair, the curve of his lips were all reminders of a person long ago vanished. Eyes I had heard of, but never saw. I could only imagine they were just as beautiful.

His wide eyes stared into mine as Mr. Brown tried to get my attention to continue reading. I was oblivious to his beckoning. I was enraged, shocked, hurt and in a trance by those eyes before me.

_Anthony Mason, from Chicago Illinois, from a family that had long lived there. Boy, I didn't see this coming. _

_thanx so much to beta: _vjgm, i would be lost without you


	2. The New

Class came to a close and I found myself hiding behind a row of lockers after dashing like a fleeing convict out of class. Barely keeping myself from barreling down every person in my path. My breathing was unsteady, and thick. My head began to throb as it scrambled on the floorboards of my brain.

_Of course there were still Mason's left in the family line. It wasn't anything to do with Edward. Edward and his family had died, but his relatives went on. _

I shook my head and grasped it between my hands.

_That's if its even the same family tree! _

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind I peered, much like a peeping tom around the corner of the locker. Just in time, Anthony walked out of the classroom, and awkwardly moved to the side as students rushed passed him, catching him off guard in the unfamiliar surroundings. I watched as his lips puffed out from a long dragged out sigh.

It was a sure thing that he was a descendant of Edwards family. There was no denying it now as I saw features very close to that of my irreplaceable vampire. Yet it was so different. I wasn't used to seeing those features tinged with a shade of red. I wasn't used to anyone looking remotely like Edward in any aspect or having a drop of _blood_ to call their own.

This version of Edward was…different. It was _alive_.

Burying his hand into his pocket briefly he skimmed out a folded piece of paper. Due to the light behind it I could make out the outline of the map I once had for my first day of school. A smile betrayed me and found its way to my lips. Stretching them in a way that I was unfamiliar with after so long without the strange sensation. Looking back up to his green eyes, I found they were directly planted on me.

A gasp escaped me from my embarrassment of being caught, and more so to the fear of him approaching me. My fear became reality as recognition set in on his features. He began walking my way with his eyebrow still lifted in thought as he searched the map for a way to his next class. And with his eyes adverted, I took of running in the other direction.

" So have you met the knew guy?" Angela's voice interrupted my thoroughly concentrated train of _no thought_. I nodded numbly. " He's really cute. Reminds me of someone though. I can't put my finger on it."

I snorted. " Neither can I. But definitely familiar."

I took a long drag form the straw of my juice box as my eyes bore holes into the vending machine across the cafeteria. Angela stared at me with strange wide eyes as the drag came out noisy and obnoxious in the quiet atmosphere surrounding us.

My voice was shaky, I could feel it vibrating like a tickle through my throat, leaving my stomach invaded by the twisting and contorting of my nerves. Angela's soft hand touched the top of mine as they were planted flat on top of the table.

" You seem… tense? What's going on? Your looking a little creepy to be honest." She spoke softly, the concern leaking through the tight corners of her smile. I glanced at her and then looked away.

_As if I could truly confide in her about this! _

As she was about to open her mouth to speak again Jessica came galloping over to the table with Mike following behind her just like the loyal poodle of a boyfriend that he was. Ben followed not to far in the distance behind them.

Flopping down next to me, Mike let Jessica prop herself on his knee as she opened their brown lunch bag.

" I just met the new kid. Poor guy is _so_ shy. He get's absolutely crimson from the slightest bit of attention."

" New guy?" Angela asked in a squeak of a voice as Ben sat next to her. Pulling her hand into his he kissed her knuckles.

My stomach turned. _Well, look at that. I am the only one alone at the table. _Suddenly I was thrown a year and a half ago. When I spotted five insanely beautiful people sitting with each other at the lunch table not to far away from the one I sat at now. Two pair of couples and then the lonesome bronze haired stranger that captured my eye, and my heart. Alone. _Is this how he had felt all the time. _

_Oh the torture. The pain, the inescapable solitude. _

Mike answered her as he smiled up at his girlfriend, her mouth full of a large bite of an apple. " Name's Anthony Mason. We found he prefers Andy. Less formal." He took a pause and wiped some spare juice gliding much like a tear from Jessica's chin. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. _Someone kill me now_. " His dad is an archeologist and his mom's a teacher. While his father is in Peru on some excavation, his mother took a job here. She teaches at Oakland elementary."

" She teaches the second grade." Came a voice from behind me. Swiveling around in my seat I huffed, and quickly turned back around to face Angela. The green eyed angel of _my death_ continued. " She's used to teaching at high school, but since I would be going to the only one for fifteen miles, she took a job at the elementary school."

My breathing was unsteady, all I could do was count backwards. This _person_ was the direct replica of Edward. I knew every curve and line of that face, but in a different light, with a different tone. It was no wonder why everyone around me couldn't grasp this. He wasn't as flawless as Edward, but the spitting image of him, in a living way.

I didn't like it.

" You must be Anthony." Angela said with a bright smile. He shook his head at her and took a seat at the other section of the round table.

" Please, call me Andy. I hate it when people use my full name."

It took all the strength within me to pry my eyes away from the table top to look at him. But I had to. I was taken by surprise how his timid exterior had faded and he was suddenly sitting a table with perfect strangers, talking to them without the shake in his voice he had in class. The moment I saw him I almost laughed.

He as well was using all his willpower to seat himself there. His Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he continued to nervously swallow. His hands were fretfully twitching, fumbling with silverware and napkins. Whenever he got the chance, he took his green eyes away from the faces that were so intently staring at him, and changed his attention to his lap, or the ceiling.

" He's from Chicago." Jessica beamed. Andy looked up at her and smiled nervously with a single nod. " You said your family has been there for decades?"

" Uh huh." Nervously he tipped his Diet Pepsi bottle at his lips, and barely got a sip before he set it back down. His nervous hands shaking to much. Surely someone was going to notice. " Ever since the family immigrated here. I forgot exactly when. Early eighteen hundreds anyways. Not a single member of the Mason family, well mine anyways, moved away. We all live and die there."

My turn to swallow hard. Nothing about this boy reminded me of Edward, besides his facial features, and the past he was linked to. He was klutzy, nervous, and awkward. Everything that Edward was not.

My eyes stole their way back towards him as I heard the cap of his bottle fall against the table. He scurried to catch it. But it had already rolled all the way to me. I eyed it for a moment and then instinctively reached out and grabbed it between my fingers.

" Sorry." He muttered. " I didn't mean to."

I tossed it to him, and didn't meet his eyes. His voice to was much like Edwards, without the musical edge.

" So. You'll be going back to Chicago?" Ben asked as the table went suddenly quiet.

Andy chuckled. I shivered. " Okay. Maybe I was being a little melodramatic. I was born there and we go back every now and then. But I am honestly not used to living in the same place for more than a year."

" Why is that?" My lips, my tongue, and my head betrayed me. He looked up at me, his eyes wide, and confused. He looked…fearful, and intimidated by me.

" Well. Like Mike said. My dad is an archaeologist. It's not often that my mom and I don't travel with him. I have to admit, I think I spend most of my life on a plane, a train, or riding in cars or boats." His eyes never left my face. And suddenly his nervousness was multiplied, and I was falling deeply into his green eyes.

I tore my eyes away an uneasy feeling filling my abdomen.

Angela perked up and asked another question from the long questionnaire. " So is that what you are going to do when you get older? Search for buried treasure?"

" I've been my dads partner in crime for a long time now. I think it would be crazy not to follow in his foot steps. Besides the adventurism runs in the family."

Without looking directly at him, I inched myself closer in my seat, hanging off of the edge. Angela saw this and eyed me with a skeptical look. I slid back to the center of the seat and hung my head low, ashamed. I wasn't moving closer for the reason she may have assumed it to be. It was an unconscious movement, wanting to get closer to him, for he had intrigued me. I looked to Andy afraid he may have seen my maneuver. I nearly let a long and heavy sigh when I realized he was still looking around the cafeteria nervously.

His hands caught my attention again. Ignoring the nervous random twitches they experienced, his skin was entrancing. I'd never seen that particular bone structure, the long pianist fingers in that color before. Sun kissed skin and red knuckles. It wasn't taking my attention and swaying me with its lively appeal, it was throwing me into a rip tide. And I was drowning by the second.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had shoved my chair back and grabbed my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder, I didn't take a second glance towards my human friends. Instead I took a short glance at _him. _His eyes were transfixed on me, slightly alarmed, yet more hurt than anything. I couldn't take what feelings that look revoked from within my belly.

Nearly barreling over a couple students on my way out, I was barely able to hold the dam up to the monstrous tidal wave of tears, threatening to break loose. I struggled against the thick population of students in the hallways as I dived towards the bathroom. Once I had gotten inside, I quickly searched. Opening every stall and looking In every crook and cranny of the small women's bathroom. Once I found the coast was clear, I ran to the door and turned the lock.

I stayed in the women's bathroom until every tear had shed itself from my shaking body. With every tear, a little bit of composure was returned to me. And thank god for the lack of make-up, a little splash of water against my face made me as good as new. On the outside that is. Inside I was a nightmare from hell. And not even the healthiest amount of water or makeup, could ever fix me up so easily.

As soon as I felt good enough to leave it was already ten minutes to next class period. So upon hoisting my bag over my shoulder and checking my reflection one last time, I opened the door to head to class.

I got as far as two feet from the bathroom, when I collided into a sturdy form. Losing my balance, my feet slipped from beneath me, landing painfully on my rear. In front of me all I caught was the blur of white soles on a pair of sneakers, and a sling backpack sliding across the ground. They lay motionless like I for a moment.

" I am so sorry." I began as I crawled to their side. Taking in the faded jeans to the cotton blue button up, and then lastly landing on the dark brown corduroy jacket. " I wasn't watching where I was-"

The breath in my throat deserted me as I found myself in the pits of misery. Why was this happening to me? Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

My thoughts were becoming less realistic by the second as I stared at the face of Andy Masen. I hated him, I hated him with every fiber of my being. For ever coming to Forks, for ever existing, and for looking so ridiculously like Edward. Until I found his eyes that is. Suddenly I wasn't so filled with hate. Instead I was overwhelmed by a sadness so deep and so ancient.

" It's my fa-fault" He stammered as he scurried to his feet.

Clumsily he slid on the strap of his unseen messenger bag. Holding his hand out, I noted how it was shaking slightly in his offering. I didn't except, and pushed myself to my feet. If I didn't know any better I would assume that he was directly related to me, due to his clumsy quirks. I smiled, despite myself.

" It's okay, its equally our faults." I reassured him, and he smiled back at me. Very reluctantly.

" My name is Andy." He held his shaking hand out again, lowering his eyes to his shoes as he bit his bottom lip like a little rabbit.

This time I shook his hand. Quickly. And then dropped it. The sensation was strange and inviting. It was so warm, so soft, and smooth like mine. There was not granite exterior, no cool marble barrier between the likeness of our skin. Clammy even. Yet everything about his hand forming around mine screamed Edward. I grimaced and pressed my hand back to my thigh. I was doomed.

" Bella." Brief. Uninviting. I had to scare this kid away. My eyes were hard as I stared at him. He had to go away. He had to leave, and never approach me again.

" That's pretty." His quivering voice caught me off guard. Was I scaring him? Really? " I think I ought to get to class. But I…" He licked his lips nervously. Then his eyes became as solid as mine, though his hands never stopped shaking around his folded note. " Did I do something to offend you? Because as far as I r...r...r. recall I didn't say anything to you."

Now it was my turn to stammer. He caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting this harmless fearful creature to suddenly become so fierce and demanding. I tried to say something but all that came was the sound of my mouth opening and closing. Looking much like a gold fish.

" And on top of that, I realize that I am a little…odd, for lack of a better word. But that doesn't justify you looking at me like you do." He continued. His nervous twitching was growing more feverish. " Like-Like I am a freak or something."

" No!" I shrieked. " I don't think you're a freak-"

He shook his head, and turned his eyes towards the clock on the wall. " Just do me a favor and tell me what about me repulses you? Please."

He caught me off guard with his question, and I stood there motionless, staring into his eyes, my tears threatening to reveal themselves to this beautiful stranger. I was immediately outraged by my embarrassing angry crying. But I was angry. Not at Andy, for existing. I was angry at myself, because I had done to him what Edward had done to me in the beginning. Except, I hadn't meant to. And that made it that much more revolting.

" Honestly?" I eyed him for a moment and then ducked my head as I let myself tell the truth. " You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone that brought me a lot of…pain."

His face twitched at my words. Taking a step back, as if they had brought a physical hand shoved into his chest. " I'm sorry." He said fluently. No shake, no stammer. " That's awful. I'll keep my distance if that's what you need."

" It's okay. It actually feels less painful now that I have said it." It didn't really. But a twinge of my pain had calmed. I smiled. " Please don't go out of your way to avoid me. That would be absolutely ridiculous."

He watching me with a quizzical eye. " Are you sure? I mean I've been hurt before to. Reminders are really the last thing you want to deal with."

" _You've _been hurt?"

" Well it may be hard to believe, but I have had a girlfriend or two in the past. Thanks for the self esteem boost by the way." He said sarcastically.

I felt my body shaking, and was amazed by the sensation. I was laughing.

Once the laughing died down, the lunch bell ran through the air, inviting dozens of kids into the halls. I didn't notice though. The only thing that I could seem to concentrate on was the wide flash of bright white teeth from Andy's smile. Suddenly I didn't see Edward at all. I saw the clumsy, nervous wreck of a boy in front of me. And ordinary boy. A _normal _boy. I saw Andy Masen. Sure, everything about his face, and his body was the exact replica of Edward, but he was not Edward. And I had to get passed that.

" What's your next class?" I asked before I had time to reconsider.

His eyes turned to a very warm kind of green as a smile lazily laid over his lips. He pulled his white paper open and read it carefully, his eyes squinting at the words. Then his hand dove into his pocket for a second time.

" I can't read this without my glasses." He stated, not taking his eyes from the paper. Then clumsily he put the glasses on. Scooting them up the bridge of his nose with the tip of his finger.

_He is so human, w_as all I could think. It was so strange.

" Looks like, English." He announced. Then he swiftly took his glasses from his face and looked towards me hopefully. " With a Mrs. Stafford."

" Oh!" I sprung. " That's my next class. I can show you to it."

A smile so bright, so warm spread over his familiar features, morphing him into a person I didn't know, a person I had never seen before. It was painful to not smile just as wide, as we walked beside one another to our next class. It was the most interesting thing to see as kids walked passed and brushed against us, to see that he was actually moved by them slightly. He wasn't frighteningly beautiful. He wasn't treated like a leper. And first and foremost, he was alive, and unbound.

He would never be Edward. And a part of me would always ache in his presence, yet I couldn't find it within myself to push him away. He was to radiant, to warm, something liberating, like the sun breaking over the frosty ground. His smile, his strange perks and quirks, all brightened and smoothed the tense and lonely atmosphere. It was pulling me out of my black hole, inch by inch.

As the weeks passed, Andy and I were getting closer and closer. We had only Biology and English together, but that didn't stop us from enjoying our time together. It was the strangest thing to sit at the lunch table with one another and the rest of our little 'gang' and not feel like there was something to hide. We all joked, and had little fights, just like teenagers always do. We smiled, talked, laughed, and fought openly. No fear, no secrets to hide. I was carefree suddenly, I was alive and regenerated by Andy. And his presence had changed so much. I wasn't on auto pilot anymore. I was driving manually. I was choosing the destination, and driving the way I wanted, slower, or faster, reckless or safe, and I was enjoying every twist and turn in the road. Of course I was still me, and I still felt alone the majority of the time, even with Andy around. I was an old soul, and teenage life always failed to thrill me. Andy's clumsy tendencies kept me on my toes, to say the least. I could always count on him to run into something, fall down a flight of stairs, or find a way to fall on his rear, to perk up my day.


	3. Family and Misfortune

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. That was all Stephanie Meyer's doing. If I had written it, well, it simply wouldn't have been as intoxicating.**

Everything passed by me in blurs. The world continued to carry on and spin around me, yet I never moved. With every inch that I took, I felt not even a single graze of the winds soft touch, the sun against my skin, the rain pouring down on my head. Nothing seemed real anymore. Without him, everything was a lie.

Like the burning sunshine pouring through the open window, warm and bright. Joyously bound to bathe the earth in its heavenly light. It seemed so redundant, so pointless to me now. I had no reason to look forward to the sun that had once before him brought the happiest of feelings out of me. And no reason to hope to see the clouds I despised roll in above me with a strange anxious itching. He would never come. I would never see his lovely face again basked in the moons glow.

As if he'd never existed.

Students ran around about the hallways, busy studying for tests, talking about the days coming drama and pop quizzes. Yet again I didn't hear the words as solidly as I should. I heard nothing. All I felt was the time slipping by, hopelessly. When once I hoped he would grant my wish and make time stand still for me, I found myself now hoping and praying it could all just stop. End.

" Alright. Are we all excited for yet another reading of our exhilarating text?" Mr. Brown sarcastically asked with overdone enthusiasm.

The class replied with moans of objection and grunts of inescapable surrender. As if their protests would change the matter. I reached into my book bag and pulled out the thick text of Human Biology: Concepts and Current Issues. Turning it to the page with my make shift book mark I had created with a yarn of string wrapped around a stone bead.

The class played a game of popcorn, calling on a random person from the class without a set organized route. I didn't have the anticipation of waiting to be called on. But instead I had the clammy hands, and the burning cheeks whilst I waited for one of my peers to call out my name unexpected.

Finally the time had come. My face burned at an all time fever as I stumbled over the words, licking my lips relentlessly as I tried to regain my place.

Taking a deep breath I began. " Cells reproduce by dividing in two. Indeed, cell division (cell reproduction) is one of the defining features of life. For a single-celled organism, cell division is the equivalent of organism reproduction-"

Someone cleared their voice loudly from the front of the class. The entire class including myself looked up in unison to the familiar voice.

" Mr. Brown. Your new student." The secretary announced to Mr. Brown with a wide smile. She held out her hand for the tall and slender boy to enter the classroom.

A shy smile spread over his full lips. He watched the floor as everyone's eyes bored into the back of his. Girls were instantly glued to his good looks. Leaning over in the aisles to whisper to one another and giggle amongst themselves. I took one look and looked away. As interesting at it was to have a new student, I couldn't find it within myself to care to much. It wasn't the _one student _I wished with all my might to come back.

I gazed out the window, holding my finger at the line where I had been rudely interrupted. I wondered where he was. What he was doing. He surely wasn't thinking about me. That would be completely half ass backwards. If he was thinking of me at all, it must be because of the weight of his guilt. I knew Edward loved me. But I also knew it just wasn't enough, or equivalent to the way that I loved him. It was childish for me to ever believe that someone so flawless could feel so deeply for me.

A light gust of sweet air rushed passed my nose, abruptly dragging me out of my thoughts. Something oddly familiar to the sweet scent. I could almost taste it on my tongue.

Turning my head the slightest I realized the outline of dark hair of the new student behind me, the bangs of his flat hair dangling over his forehead and into his eyes. Quickly I turned my head back around as I realized his had turned the slightest as well, something bright and brilliant about his eyes.

Mr. Brown leaned against his desk, crossing his hairy arms over his chest.

" Anthony, where are you from?"

The first though ran through my head like a dark cloud hanging over, _Edward Anthony Cullen. _I rolled my eyes.

Anthony cleared his throat behind me. It sounded much more like a strangled gag to me though. " Chicago sir."

" Ah!" Mr. Brown exclaimed as he brought his hands together with a loud clap.

" I love the city. I have never lived their myself but I have been there from time to time. Amazing."

I heard a little grunt from Anthony behind me. Another thought invaded me, _born in Chicago in 1901._ Was this new kid going to constantly remind me of my long gone vampire love?

" My family has lived there for many years. More like decades." He spoke from behind me, his voice shaky as the dozens of eyes kept their place on his strange and unfamiliar figure.

" Is that so? Very interesting." Mr. Browns mustached smile grew wide and he nodded his head in approval. " Well then class. Treat Mr. Mason well and be sure to show him around. Let us continue. Bella, where you left off please."

_MASON!! _I spun in my seat and stared right into the emerald green eyes of the new guy behind me. My breath was nearly knocked out my lungs by the strong punch of shock. His face, his eyes, his hair, the curve of his lips were all reminders of a person long ago vanished. Eyes I had heard of, but never saw. I could only imagine they were just as beautiful.

His wide eyes stared into mine as Mr. Brown tried to get my attention to continue reading. I was oblivious to his beckoning. I was enraged, shocked, hurt and in a trance by those eyes before me.

_Anthony Mason, from Chicago Illinois, from a family that had long lived there. Boy, I didn't see this coming. _

Thanks to Twilighted Beta Reader: vjgm


End file.
